


First Time For Everything

by Emi_coyote



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_coyote/pseuds/Emi_coyote
Summary: Andy is a nervous about not being able to satisfy Grainne, Martin is more than happy to help.





	First Time For Everything

Martin couldn’t remember the last time they could just relax and enjoy more than a few weeks off; the past few years since the band started had been practically a blur. It was almost non-stop until the end of their last tour and they decided to take some time off. They’d released a singles collection not too long ago and aside from a few TV appearances they had all the downtime they could ask for. Martin was still somewhat in work mode though as he tapped his pen against the notebook, stuck for lyrics. He thought the song he’d just finished was amazing, riding the high of camping for a week in the German countryside with just his dog and his thoughts. 

“Maybe they’ll like that…..” He sighed and looked down at the paper again, pouting and tapping the pen against the paper once more. “Come on, brain…..work you crazy sod…..” He pouted a little then sat up, tossing a toy across the room for the dog to chase before he stood and went towards the kitchen for some water and a cigarette. The phone rang suddenly and Mart dropped his cigarette in the sink, whining when it went out. “Nooooo!” He cried then grabbed the phone, still whining. 

 

“I’m doing fine too, thanks for askin’ Blondie,” Martin sighed when Andys voice came over the receiver, “People been askin’ after ya, thought we’d come visit,”

“We? Who’s we?” Martin responded and sat down as he grabbed the dogs toy, throwing it again while waiting for Andy to respond. It sounded like there was a girl with him, a little upset about the heat.

“Go on back, don’t worry. I’m gonna pop ‘round Marts for a while. Been ages since I saw him…I know, weather’s a bit humid,” Andy turned his attention back to the phone after Martin heard them kiss and the girl saying goodbye to him. He cocked his head towards the phone and blinked.

“So, you’re coming over?”

“Yeah. Ya mind?” Andy sounded a little nervous now that Martin thought about it. He looked around his messy apartment then shrugged, figuring Andy had seen worse considering they were sort of lazy on tour. Except Alan, he was always neat as a pin and Mart couldn’t figure out why, even though some of it had rubbed off on him a little. He blinked when he heard Andy’s voice again and paid attention. “Mart? Bloody hell, you havin’ a fit?”

“No….yeah, come on over. Sorry, been kinda distracted,”

“Great. I’ll be there soon,” Andy hung up quickly, leaving Martin sitting to listen to a dial tone for five minutes. He felt like he’d just had a dream, and it wasn’t like Andy to drop in unannounced. And there was the girl he was talking to too. Was it that girl he’d been dating? Graham, Grey…...Grainne! That was it! He paused then pulled his fluffy hair before getting up and throwing the dogs toy again, standing and stretching. He figured he should tidy up at least a little while he had time since Andy was probably gonna take his girl back to their hotel before coming over. He peeked his head out of the kitchen and looked at the living room, seeing it littered with different alcohol bottles, clothes and various odds and ends he’d wear on stage whenever their next tour was and cringed from the sight. He started to grab a handful of bottles and almost dropped them with a yelp when he heard a knock on the door.

“Just a second!” Martin squeaked out and dropped the bottles in the bin before wrenching open the door and slamming it shut again in Andy’s face. “How did you get here so quick?!” He opened the door a little again and peeked out a very confused Andy.

“Grainne went back to the hotel. We weren’t far from here…”

 

“Oh, you sure she didn't come along? My flat’s a bit dirty--” He stopped when he saw Andy shrug and took a step back to let him in after realising he was alone.

“She wasn’t feeling well, went to lie down, not used to the heat. Frankly I think she was afraid we would walk in and be greeted you swanning about in all your fluffy glory,” Andy chuckled and came in, narrowly escaping Mart shutting the door on him. “Place is a bit manky lookin’ though, Mart.” He looked back and started laughing when he saw Martin was leaning against the door and pouting, coming back and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m only jokin’, remember that old flat Dave had in Bas? Now THAT was manky,” Martin was still pouting but smiled a bit when Andy ruffled his hair. 

“That place was a pit…..and he tried so hard to make it look like it wasn’t a complete shithole, pretty sure he doesn’t miss it,” They both chuckled and went to sit on the sofa, Andy relaxing into the cushions while Martin curled up by him. “So how does your girlfriend like Berlin since we’ve invaded?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, we’re dating,” Andy clarified then cleared his throat, looking out towards the sliding door to Martins balcony and inhaling deeply before he continued. “Actually that’s why I wanted to come over. I uh….have a pro--”

“Wait one bloody minute. You mean to tell me the pair of you haven’t even been a proper couple? You’ve only been DATING for the past what….THREE bloody years!?! You’re off your bleedin’ nut, mate! What kind of…...Really? Three years and you’re still JUST dating?” Martin shook his head again and sighed, getting up before Andy could say anything else and grabbing his cigarettes on the way outside as he left Andy to sit by himself.

Martin sighed a little as he took a drag, starting to feel bad for yelling at Andy then running off. He looked back when the door slid open and Andy stepped out, coming up behind to wrap his arms around his waist and lay his head on Marts shoulder. Mart ignored him and took another drag, watching some family outside run around and play frisbee with their dog. Martin’s own dog came out to investigate when he heard barking and watched them with his tail swaying. 

“How have you two been only dating for the last three years? People tend to make it official after a few months….”

 

“We wanted to wait until things settled down and the band had time off. I didn’t want to make it official and then her feel neglected because we were either on the road or in the bloody studio, you know? But now we’ve taken some time off and have been talkin’ about it more, she’s not opposed to making things official but I’m not so sure,” Andy clarified and nuzzled Martin a little, smiling when he took another drag and placed a hand over Andys, stroking his thumb and looking back when he heard the hesitation.

“What do you mean? You’ve been head over sodding heels for this girl, couldn’t wait to get back to her whenever we were on tour. Or she’d be meeting you for lunch when were working at Blackwing; hell anytime we’re in London, you two are almost inseparable. I never realised you hadn’t…...anyway why are you unsure? After this long it should be a simple yes or no answer, eh?” Martin snuffed out the small bit of cigarette left and hummed when Andy started to rock them slowly, both enjoying the wind and late summer day. Andy was still quiet then just shrugged and walked back inside with the dog on his heels, leaving Martin confused and pouting again. He raked a hand through his hair and pushed up his glasses before going back inside, flopping on the sofa by Andy and laying a head on his shoulder, smiling when Andy stroked his hair. “Andy, what’s wrong? You didn’t just come over to cuddle with me on the sofa, did you?”

“No, I uh…...Grainne doesn’t JUST want to make things official, she wants to be more uh….bloody hell, what's the word. She wants to be more physical and……” Andy trailed off and looked back outside, a bright red blush staining his cheeks and confusing Martin a little. He watched Andy pet the dog for a minute then suddenly gasped in realisation of what Andy was getting at. “Mart….?”

“Andy are you…...are you a virgin?” Martin nudged him a little with a curious smile, giggling when Andy stared at the sudden bluntness of the question. The look on his face was enough to answer Mart in volumes. “Aaaawwww Andy!” He squealed in excitement and gave Andy a big hug, nuzzling against him and smiling wide. “Is that why you came over? Did you want to learn how to please your girl?” Martin smiled but then sat back when Andy just glared at him, convinced that Martin was taking the piss.

“Seriously though….you’d rather leave her hanging and piss off somewhere instead of being honest? Do you think she’d react that badly if you told her? And uh…….have you two done….anything at all so far?” Martin giggled when Andy’s blush deepened, his face almost as red as his hair. He rubbed Andys back a little and kissed his cheek, “You silly arse, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know that.”

“I know, and I mean we’ve…….here and there when…..there hasn’t been much time for us to uh…...sod it. She sucked me off one night when we got really drunk together once….that’s about it. She’s had other lovers though Mart, as soon as she finds out I’ve never slept with anyone it’ll be over!” Andy sighed and raked a hand through his hair, shaking a little and swallowing hard before looking back at Martin. “What am I gonna do, Mart?” He sighed and sat back against the sofa while Martin curled up by his side again, resting his head on his shoulder while Andy hugged him close. 

“Shhh, don’t worry. She’s not going to dump you or think any less of you for being a virgin. A lot of people our age haven’t had sex so don’t be ashamed.” Martin brushed his hair a little and laced their fingers, yelping when Andy got up suddenly and he fell off the sofa, “Bloody hell Andrew! Ya don’t just jump up off my sodding couch! What the fuck!” He glared at Andy then grabbed his dog by the collar when he started barking. He got up again and fixed his glasses before crossing his arms, pouting before Andy pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry…..I just don’t know what to do….” Andy sighed and rubbed Martins back, looking down and rocking gently. He looked down when he heard Martin muttering something into his chest. “What?”

“I said I could help you…...show you what to do….I don’t mind…..” Martin looked up a little and hugged his waist gently. “I mean….why not? I showed you how to kiss a girl, remember? Why cant I help you find out how to have sex with one? I want to help and it kills me to see you in such a rough spot…please?” Martin gave him a little smile and took a few steps back while rubbing his neck. “I don’t want you to be worried about being inti--what?” He stopped when Andy stepped back and sat down to play with the dog. “What’s wrong? Andy come on, talk to me….”

Andy stayed quiet and just kept pulling at the dogs toy, pretending he didn’t hear Martin say anything until the toy was snatched from his hands and the dog lumbered off to play by himself. “Mart….I really care about this girl,”

“I know you do.”

“I don’t want to be disloyal,”

“You’re just dating, it doesn’t count!” 

“Of course it bloody counts! We’ve been seeing each other for three years!” Andy shouted then stood up, making his way back to the door. He stopped when Martin grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard to keep him in place. Andy looked back and was a little shocked at Martin being stronger than he looked. Then again, Martin did take pretty good care of himself and he did get into his fair share of fights. “Mart, it’s really compli--”

“Is it because I’m a bloke?” Martin let go of his wrist slowly and took another step towards him, his temper starting to fade again. “It’s 1985, Andy….nobody would bat an eye if you said you had taken another bloke to bed. It would only be once…we would never have to speak of it again....” He smiled a little and held his arms out for a hug, dropping them when Andy left quickly and slammed the door behind him. He pouted again and basically collapsed on the floor, still staring at the door and curling up in a ball. 

“Well ya really buggered up that one, Marty….”

***********

Martin spent the rest of the day on the balcony with the dog, burying himself in a bottle of vodka and his notebook. If nothing else maybe the shit mood would help him write, or at least give him something to scribble on if words wouldn’t come. He sighed and took another swig, looking back into his flat when the door opened slowly and Andy poked his head in, looking like a little kid wanting to apologize. Martin sighed and looked back out at the view, not saying anything while he stared at his notebook again and remaining silent when Andy spoke softly.

“It is because you’re a bloke…...and because I care about her…..and--I mean I’m not even into blokes, Mart,” Andy hung his head and watched for some sign of a response. When he heard the chair shuffle and the notebook slam down onto the table, he looked up and saw Mart staring at him with his eyes red and watery.

“You don’t have to be…..we can pretend…...You don’t--” Martin sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeves before continuing, “Just….just one time, it doesn’t have to mean anything….”

“Yeah but--”

“I’ll throw on a dress and make myself pretty for you, if it would help?” Martin hiccuped and picked up the bottle again, whining when Andy snatched it away. “Give that back!” He glared daggers when Andy knelt beside him, aiming to see if Mart was having him on or being serious. He sniffed and reached for it again only for Andy to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.

“You always look pretty Mart….especially when you pout like that,”

“I don’t pout, you crazy arse. I just wanted to help you feel more comfortable? If you’re ok with it? It could help you pretend you’re not with another bloke?” Martin bit his lip and sniffed again, looking up when his hand was squeezed when Andy nodded. “Really?” He smiled weakly when Andy nodded again, throwing his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “Oh Andy, you won’t regret this I promise! Go inside and get comfy, I just need ten minutes!” Martin squealed and jumped up, hurrying inside and locking himself in his bedroom. Andy looked back at the dog and shrugged before they went back in and got comfortable on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling while petting the dog and hummed some U2 song while he waited, pausing when he heard Martins bedroom door creak open but no one came out.

“Martin?” Andy stood up slowly and stopped when he saw a hand covered with bracelets and a few rings stick out and curl its finger towards him. He followed slowly and peeked around before the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was pushed against the wall by Martin. He gave Andy a little smirk and looked up, giving him a little peck on his chin. 

“What do you think?” Martin nuzzled him before stepping back and giving a little twirl. He’d found that strappy black dress with the high slits and even had on his garter and long strings of pearls but kept his boots. Andy couldn’t help but shiver from the sight and reach a hand out, convinced he was hallucinating. He had missed seeing Mart in a dress over the last few months and felt honored that he’d be willing to dress up for him. “Will this work?”

“You look perfect…” Andy muttered then came close, wrapping his arms around Martin and humming from his warmth. He looked down and brushed his fluffy hair from his face and then gave a weak chuckle, “Um….what do we do?”

Martin giggled and wrapped his arms around Andy's neck, standing on his booted tiptoes and rubbing their noses together. “Start with the basics….the most mind blowing sex always starts with a kiss,” He purred and pulled Andy's head down to press their lips together, humming from the feeling and letting out a soft hum when Andy took charge after the initial shock. Martin squeaked a little when he was suddenly pushed against the opposite wall and they stared at each other, panting a little with their fingers tangled in each others hair and their foreheads pressed together. “You’ve been practicing…..” He stuck his tongue out and Andy nipped gently, earning a high pitched yelp from Martin before pulling him into another more intense kiss. 

Andy ran his hands down Martins sides and pulled him closer by the hips, pushing his tongue into his mouth and growling when he felt Mart try to fight back for dominance. They pulled back again and Andy gave him a little smile. “You taste like vodka and peppermint...” Andy purred and squeezed Martins hip to make him gasp, tripping when he pushed off the wall and tried to guide Andy towards his bed. Instead they toppled over and Andy landed on top of Martin, both of them laughing from what happened. “That’s not part of your lesson, is it?” 

“No….and neither was that,” Martin winked and shifted a little so Andy could feel him getting hard from the contact. “But since we’re down here…...we can move on to lesson two,” He purred and tangled his fingers into Andy's hair while pulling him down to kiss and bite his neck. Andy took the hint and dug his teeth into Martins collarbone, sucking on the spot when he heard Martin let out needy yelps. He glanced up when he felt Mart guide a hand to his chest, looking up curiously and cocking his head a little. 

“What do I--?”

“Give them a pinch, twist, bite them if you l--oh! Just like that!” Martin whimpered and arched up against Andy's hand when his nipples were rubbed slowly. He gave a little pinch to them before tilting his head down to flick his tongue against one in response to Martins moaning. He shivered when he felt hands tangle in his hair and pull, running his teeth along each of Marts nipples slowly before smirking and sliding a leg between his. Martin whimpered when he felt Andy's knee rubbing against his crotch and pulled him back into a needy kiss, teeth and tongues clashing in combination to moans and eager yelps. Martin arched his hips to Andy's knee and looked back to him with hooded eyes. “The rest is instinct….” He managed to get out and spread his legs a little when Andy ran a hand along his gartered thigh, scratching when his hand went back down, making Martin moan loudly and thrust his hips up. 

“You’re a shit teacher, *Miss* Gore,” 

“But I’m one hell of a lover,” Martin purred and pushed Andy a little, rolling them over and straddling Andy's hips as he leaned over him. Andy stared up at him and then grabbed the strings of pearls hanging off Marts neck, wrapping them around his hand and pulling him down for another kiss while squeezing his thigh as they rocked their hips together and swallowed each others moans. Martin bit Andy's bottom lip and purred softly in his ear, taking his hand and running his tongue over his ear before whispering. “Touch me Andy…..” He tilted his head back and hummed when Andy pulled on the pearls again, looking down when Andy moved his hands. “No…..what the hell?”

“Where do I…..how….” Andy bit his lip and sat up a little, blushing again and flinching when Martin cooed and kissed him again to distract him from his shirt being unbuttoned and pushed off his shoulders

“First we remove a few layers, show off that beautiful pale skin of yours…” Martin shoved the shirt down as far as he could and flicked his tongue against Andy's nose, purring when the pearls were released. “We should move to the bed, much nicer than than this bloody cold floor….” Andy chuckled and shrugged his shirt off, looking up when Martin shimmied off and stood, pausing when Andy grabbed his wrist and pulled him to sitting so he could rest his head on his thigh and try to peek under the dress. 

“Mart….. You aren’t wearing any knickers, are you?” He looked up and grinned wide when Martins blush confirmed his answer. He slid a hand up Martins thigh and stuck his tongue out when he found his cock twitching slightly under the tented dress. “Now THAT is definitely not something a lady would have,” He ran his fingers over the length for a second and Martins knees went weak as he let out a loud moan. 

“Oohh Andy…..” Martin tilted his head back and looked down, yelping when Andy shifted to his knees and grabbed the pearls, dragging Martin down for another kiss. They pulled apart and Martin dragged Andy to his feet, grinding against his hand and shuddering. “I never claimed to be a lady anyway….now...bed?” He purred and ran his hands over Andy's chest, walking Andy towards the bed and crawling on top when he fell back on it. 

Andy watched quietly while Martin crawled over him and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them and his pants down until Andy could just kick them off. He sat up and watched Martin lower his head between his legs and leave butterfly kisses along his thighs. “Bloody hell….” Martin glanced up and curled his fingers around Andy's cock, stroking slowly and staring right him.

“Like that, eh?” Mart smirked a little when Andy groaned in response, arching his hips up to his hand. He crawled up on the bed and hovered close to Andy while he stroked, tilting his head into his ear. “I'm sure the next part is obvious….” He purred into Andy's ear, pulling back a little and seeing the puzzled stare through Andy's lust clouded eyes. He chuckled and took his hand away to pluck off both of their glasses, setting them on the nightstand before giving him a quick kiss and sliding the straps of the dress down. Andy grabbed his wrist quickly and looked up at him, biting his lip before pulling Martin into his lap. 

“Leave the dress?” Andy ran his hands over Martins thighs, squeezing gently and grabbing the pearls to pull him down for a quick kiss. “I want you now Mart…” he slid his free hand back to give Martin's arse a squeeze before looking up a little nervous. “Unfortunately I'm a little lost here….” 

Martin giggled and kissed his nose, ruffling his hair some and smiling. “Oh Andy, you're too precious!” he looked down and his smile faded when he realised Andy was being serious. Martin bit his lip and leaned down to kiss his forehead, purring when his arse was squeezed again. “Don’t be afraid….I'll guide you through it…” he purred and climbed off, letting the beads slide through Andy's hand as he reached in his side table drawer for a bottle of lube and a condom. He slid back towards the pillows and turned so he was facing away from Andy on all fours, looking back over his shoulders.

“Easier this w--"

“The hell with easy, I want to see you,” Andy blurted out and nudged Martin onto his back, hovering over him and sliding a hand under his dress to stroke him slowly. Martin let out a loud cry and arched up into his touches, balling his fists in the pillow and tilting his head back. Andy looked down and gave him a gentle squeeze, unsure entirely what he was doing and resorting to touching Mart the same way he’d touch himself.

“Oohhh Andy….please….” Martin babbled a little and looked up at him through hooded eyes, reaching down to still his hand. “Can't wait….need to feel you inside….” Andy let out a soft moan and looked down when Martin shoved the bottle of lube in his hand. “Put some on your fingers….A bit goes a long way” 

Andy blinked and squeezed out enough to cover his fingers and set it aside, trailing them over Martin's cock before his hand was guided down further between his legs. Martin looked up and spread his legs a little more for him, purring softly and smiling. 

“It's just like fingering a girl….just go a little slower, yeah?” Martin gave him an encouraging smile and nudged Andy’s hand a little. Andy looked down and spread Martin's legs a little more, running his fingers down past his balls and rubbing the digits against Martin's entrance once he caught it. “Right there….don't dally--oh fuck!” Martin went wide eyed and gasped when Andy slid a finger into his arse suddenly, making him go wide eyed and reach for one of Martin's hands.

“Christ, I'm sorry! Are you alright? Should I stop?” Andy was worried and leaned down to kiss Martin's cheek gently, looking up when Martin whimpered again. 

“Andrew if you stop I'll wring your bloody neck! Just….don't move a second,” Martin relaxed again and tangled his fingers through Andy's hair, moaning softly when he felt the digit move inside him slightly. He gave Andy a slight nod and purred into his ear, “In and out….easy as that, you can add another in a--mmmm, just like that!” he tilted his head back and moaned loudly when Andy moved with a little more confidence, adding a second finger when he thought Mart had relaxed again and didn't hesitate with both inside of him, spurred on by loud needy moans.

Martin writhed against him and tilted his head back again, lost in the sensations and letting out breathy moans as Andy stretched him. He grit his teeth and growled when he felt a third finger enter him, hand reaching out and scrabbling for purchase on Andy's body. Martin finally grabbed his arm and pulled him close, looking up and grinding on his hand with an impatient growl. “Dammit Andy just fuck me already!” 

Andy paused a little and looked up, grabbing the lube and condom quickly and tearing it open with his teeth. Martin whined when Andy pulled out his fingers and perked up to watch him cover his cock with the lube, licking his lips a little and looking up to see the intense focus on Andy's face. He was concentrating so hard on staying composed that Martin couldn't help but giggle when Andy was hovering over him again.

“Sorry mate…” Martin smiled and pulled Andy down for a deep kiss, wrapping a leg around his waist to pull him closer. They parted for a moment and Andy looked down giving him a questioning look. “Just go slow….you know what to do…” 

“Mart--"

“Its instinct, Andy….your body knows what it's doing….” Martin whispered and leaned up to kiss him gently, shivering when Andy adjusted and looked down while scooting closer to press against Martin a little. He fumbled some before finally finding the right spot and slowly pushing, eyes shut tight and opening his mouth in a silent cry as Martin's body took him in, shuddering and moaning himself.

Martin whined loudly and fell back against the pillows, moaning from the feeling and digging his nails into Andy's arms. He glanced up when the thought he heard Andy say something, watching him shake as he tried to remain composed. “Hmm….?”

“Never…..felt anything…..like this before….” Andy panted and hung his head, shaking and looking down to see Martin with his head tilted back and still gripping his arms hard enough to bruise. He shook his head a little and shifted slightly, causing both of them to moan and Martin to give him a faint nod.

“Do it….” Martin purred as Andy pulled out slightly, pushing back in and making them both moan again. Andy's movements were slow and unsure, relaxing from Martin's gentle encouragement and moaning. He was starting to find a good rhythm when his hips twitched suddenly and made Martin cry out. “Right there, Andy...do that again!” 

Andy was hesitant for a moment then moved his hips in the same way, leaning down by Martin's ear and grunting as his thrusts picked up in pace. He sat up a little and pinned Martin's wrists to the bed when he felt his nails start to dig into his back, making him cry out and writhe against Andy in response. He grit his teeth and leaned down to kiss Martin again, eyes screwed shut and trying to focus on anything but the heat surrounding him and the fire building in his belly. 

Martin wrapped his legs around Andy's waist and was moaning non stop behind their kiss, arching up and clenching around him as he pulled his mouth away to moan loudly and shuffled slightly. He threw his head back and let out a cry when the shift made Andy bump right into his prostate, arching his hips up some more and trying to. “There….harder….Andy please…” He choked out between cries, shaking and trying to free his wrists which just made Andy tighten his grip and pound into him. 

“Oh Mart….” he groaned and bit down his shoulders, getting closer with every thrust and Martin practically chanting his name like a mantra between his cries. He let go of Martin's wrists and sat up a little to thrust a few more times before he tensed up and shuddered, dropping his head as he came suddenly, twitching a little as he watched Martin writhe on him. Andy wrapped a hand around Marts cock quickly and started stroking him, pulling his head back by his hair and kissing him hard. He bit down hard on Marts lip and gave him a few more firm strokes before he felt a jolt go through their bodies and Martin's seed spill over his hand. 

Andy pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, both of them panting and holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Martin kissed Andy's collar as they lay like that, still panting and giggling a little which made Andy look up in horror.

“Don't worry….they're good giggles……” Mart managed to get out, giving Andy a gentle kiss. “You did beautifully Andy….I think you'll be great,” they both smiled and Martin pouted when Andy shifted to pull out of him slowly, shuddering from the residual shock and flopping back against the pillows while he watched Andy dispose of the condom. Andy joined him again after a moment and pulled him into his arms, both of them snuggling close in the tangled blankets and petting Martin's shoulders as he dozed off.

********

They were both jolted awake by the sound of Martins phone ringing, looking around in a panic before hearing it again and the dog barking. “Bloody hell I forgot about the dog…!” He whined and buried his head in Andy's chest, hoping it would make them go away.

“I'll take care of it, eh?” Andy offered and sat up a little, pausing when Martin grabbed his wrist. “I'll only be gone a moment,” he gave Martin a gentle kiss before getting up to answer the phone and feed the dog. Martin curled up in the blankets again after throwing his dress off and grinned wide into the pillow, humming when he realized it smelled like Andy. He was dozing again when Andy returned and wrapped his arms around him, leaving soft kisses on the back of his neck.

“Mmmm, I missed you…”

“I know…Grainne called. She was worried,”

Martin chuckled and kissed Andys knuckles gently, snuggling close to him and purring softly.

“Martin?”

“Yeah Andy?” 

“Thank you….for helping me,” 

“That's what friends are for,” Martin hummed and closed his eyes, drifting off slowly as Andy spoke again. 

“Martin?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I could with a few more of your….lessons if you don't mind,” Andy nuzzled against his neck and smiled when Martin hummed in return. 

“That can definitely be arranged, Andy….”


End file.
